


Just a Little More

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Grinding, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ’just the tip’ sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Damian is worried about the consequences of sleeping with Mar’i, and Mar’i is very much not.





	Just a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Ages aren’t specified, but assume that they’re legal in whatever country you’re in and their age difference is large enough to be a Thing without being too large as to make you uncomfortable. Isn’t fanfiction great?

Mar’i supposed she really should be surprised to wake up to Damian stood at the end of her bed, but at this point it was more of an inevitability. She’d seen the way he stared at her when she trained; how he followed he arch of her back and curved lines of her spread legs from his side of the room. She was a gymnast through and through. All of her dad’s flexibility and BOTH of her parents’ flashy showmanship. So yeah, maybe she did make sure to straddle the beam a little more when Damian was around. And maybe she design a costume with a neckline so low Chris Kent has chocked on his water when he saw it.

(The look on Damian’s face, calculating and aroused all at once, had made the awkward conversations about her body and modesty worth it. But only just.)

Mar’i Grayson got a lot of things from her parents, and lack of shame certainly ranked in the top 5.

She guessed that was part of the problem. Because Damian might be stood at the end of her bed in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants, the line of his cock visible on the moonlight, but he’d been hot for her parents way back when he was still in green Doc Martins and a yellow cape. Which, yeah, was very ew when she thought about it too hard. But also kind of hot in a vague, if it was happening to someone else kind of way.

It was that thought that had Mar’i pushing her duvet off her body and spreading her legs, just a little.

”You just gonna stand there?”

Damian raised a careful eyebrow. The effect was only slightly ruined by the fact that she’d caught him practising it in his bathroom mirror in 3 seperate occasions. “And what exactly should I be doing?”

Mar’i spread her legs a little further, far enough for him to catch more than a glimpse of her pussy in her tiny pyjama shorts. This would be where the ‘no shame’ trait was come in handy.

Damian’s eyes focused between her legs. It was dark enough that he wouldn’t be able to see details, but the cropped hair along her pussy lips was clearly visible. She watched as his cock hardened in his pants, the thick line against his left thigh.

With a smirk, Mar’i reached between her legs. Bypassing her pants, she leant forward a little to push aside the frabric covering her cunt. Usually she wasn’t the type to tease herself, but stroking a single finger up and down her parted lips made Damian gasp in the silence of her room. When she reaches up to suck her fluids off her finger he let out a small moan.

Still, he remained at the end of her bed, hands balled into fists at his sides. If it was to stop himself touching her or jerking himself off, she wasn’t sure.

Mar’i reached down again, curling her fingers to collect the fluid around her hole before reaching her sticking hand out towards Damian. His eyes seemed to darken further. He closes them for a moment before speaking again. “This isn’t a good idea, Mar’i.”

”Why not?” She sad, wiggling her slick fingers towards him.

His abs quivered as he tried to suppress his arousal and shoot her a flat look. Well, attempted to. The way his gaze was flickering between her pussy and the hand reached towards him rather ruined the effect. She wiggled her fingers again, adding an extra eyebrow waggle to seal the deal.

“You’re far too young for me,” Damian said, even as he stepped forward and knelt in the end of the bed. “Not to mention your parents are going to crucify me...”

Mar’i had a dozen clever and logical responses lined up, but then he sucked her wet fingers into his mouth with a soft moan, and appreciating how pretty he looked which his plush lips and hollowed cheeks was far more important.

With a moan Mar’i reached down with her left hand to rub against her clit. She wasn’t nearly as good with this hand. The pressure alternated between to strong and too soft without ever reaching the golden middle ground, and her rhythm was non-existent. But then Damian reached down to lay his big hands on the meat of her thighs and suddenly she was more turned on that she ever remembered being.

He withdrew his mouth only to wrap his mouth around another finger, alternating between hard sucks and kitten licks. With every moan Mar’i let out, Damian’s hands clenched a little tighter, leaving crescent indents along her inner thighs.

She was so close, rubbing her clit and clenching her hole around an imaginary cock. She shifted her hand to get a better angle and brushes against his thumb. The better position and the way he gripped her thighs so tight she swore he drew blood were enough to push her over the edge.

She rubbed herself through it as Damian released her fingers and started rubbing gentle circles on her thighs, soothing her as they jerked with her orgasm.

As her clit became to sensitive she pulled her hand away, resting it on her stomach. Her hole clenched, unfilled, as her eyes homed in on the wet patch at the head of his cock. It was a small patch of precum, and his cock twitched as he saw her staring.

”We shouldn’t,” he said, clearly catching her train of thought.

”Oh, so watching me come for you like a good little girl-“ his hand jerked and clenched in the sheets “-is okay, but when I wasn’t you inside me-“

”Fuck, Mar’i-“

”That’s the gist of it, yeah.”

”- I can’t just... I can’t...”

He trailed off as she reached down to grab his length through his sweatpants. She shuffled down the bed so his knees where holding her legs wide open, then pulled his pants down. His cock bobbed a little as it was freed.

It was as long and thick as she suspected, and the head was so shiny with his precum that she itched to touch it. She ran a finger up his length, from his heavy balled to the bead of precum forming at the tip.

She swiped finger over the head and reached for her mouth before changing her mind. Damian licked his cum of her finger without hesitation. Mar’i was self aware enough to admit she found that really freaking hot.

Struck with an idea, Mar’i reached down to grasp Damian’s length, before slowly point it downwards towards her pussy. It brusheed against her exposes clit and she let out a shudder as Damian groaned.

”Mar’i...”

She wasn’t sure if it was a token protest or pleasure. Either way, he didn’t resist as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, his length pressed between her swollen lips and his chest flush against hers.

”C’mon,” she moaned, shift her hips a little, “rub that fat cock all over my pussy...”

It was a little cliched, sure, but it got the job done. Damian reached one hand down to adjust himself, enveloping his cock with the lips of her cunt as much as possible and pressing a hand to the uncovered side to keep his secure as he began to thrust. His other arm lay by Mar’i’s head, keeping himself upright.

The friction of his cock rubbing against her pussy had Mar’i in pieces. Her fingernails scratched against his back as she pulled him closer.

Damian obliged, leaning down to press his lips against hers. It was hardly a good kiss, with both of them thrusting, but the soft noises and gasps he let out against her lips had Mar’i getting impossibly wetter.

Damian’s thrusts began to get desperate. He moved to pant against her ear, half collapsing on her chest. The movement pushed the head of his cock against her hole.

”Damian... Please...” she moaned.

He pressed down harder, his cock catching on her hole with each thrust.

”Inside me-“ he thrust faster, hand clenching in her hair, “-just the tip Dames please!”

With a loud groa he grabbed his cock, finally guiding the head into her awaiting hole. She was wet enough for it not to hurt, but her pussy clenched right around the intrusion. He stopped thrusting. She felt his hand hitting her perineum as her jerked the rest of his cock.

”That’s it baby,” Mar’i moaned. The pressure on her clit had stopped, and teasing pressure of that wide cock stretching her open without pressing inside was maddening. “Inside... come inside me...”

With a sharp thrust, Damian followed her instructions. His cock met no resistance, pushing balls deep into her pussy. Mar’i let out a scream, the feeling of a thick cock and his warm cum inside her pushing her to her organsm. Damian’s cock twitched inside her, releasing wave after wave of thick cum. His balls and ass were clenched, pushing his cock deep inside. The cunt clenched as she came, milking his cock and dragging out both of there orgasms.

”Fuck...” Mar’i sighed in contentment, clenching her pussy around Damian’s softening cock just to feel it jerk.

”That’s the general idea,” Damian replied, slowly pulling his cock out of her pussy. He looked down at her swollen lips before looking at Mar’i. “Can I?”

”Babe, after that you can do anything.”

Damian smirked, before settling down to business. He pushed to fingers into her hole, ignoring her gasp, before curling her around and dragging them out. A stream of cum followed his fingers. 

“Oh fuck...”

Damian pushed the cum into his mouth, savouring the flavour of their mixed juices. He swallowe, then opened his mouth to show Mar’I.

”Oh fuck!”

With a chuckle at her reaction, Damian pushed his fingers into her pussy again, her soft contractions helping to push the cum into his fingers and into his mouth. After a few scoops he pushed the cum up her pussy, rubbing it against her swollen clit. He kept his movements soft and slow, hoping not to hurt Mar’i, given that he’d just fucked her without warning. Judging by the noises she made, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

She pushed against his shoulders. “Roll over.”

Damian did as he was told. She quickly pushed her now cum-socked shorts off and over the bed before straddling him. Her warm, wet cunt pressed in the middle of his stomach, soft and smooth against his abs. Mar’i reaches down to spread her pussy lips so her clit could rub against the hardness of his abdomen.

With a moan, she began to rock back and forth, grinding in his abs. He grabbed her hips to help move her along, feeling the rush of her getting even wetting as she neared her third orgasm. She really was insatiable.

His cock had an admirable attempt at getting hard again as Mar’i pulled her thin vest top down, revealing her breasts below. They were big enough to bounce as she rocked, pink nipples hard as diamonds. She reached up to play with them, massaging her tits and tweaking her nipples.

Damian tried to imprint the image in his mind. Mar’i, half-naked and writhing on top of him, head thrown back in pleasure as her tits brounced. He was pretty sure the mental image would be enough to get him off everyday for the rest of his life.

She was quiet as she came, all soft gasps and a flood of her cum wetting his stomach. She rode her organsm out before flopping down next to him. He lay and arm around her, pulling her so that her head lay on his chest.

She ran her fingers through the cum on abs, lazy and contented.

”So,” she said, smirking, “we had sex and the world didn’t end.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s because your dad hasn’t found out yet.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. Dad loves you as much as he loves me. Besides, dad always lets me have what I want,” she lifted her soaked fingers up to his mouth, smiling as he opened for her, “and I definetly want you.”

That, he supposed, was a pretty good point.


End file.
